Harry Potter meets Eat That Sock!
by NekoJessica
Summary: ^.^ hi Im NekoJesikaKEKEKE onAIM & this is my fanfix & its about ETS & harry potter & gurlinline stole my idea & I hate her & ifyu seeher please killher O.O
1. CHAPTER 4 epic finalbattle

Eat That Sock (c) CAnjo, this story (c) NEKOjessica!!! ^___^  
  
title: Eat That Sock MYSTERY?  
chapter 4: epic battle w/ ROBOBOB chapter  
  
() = characters thogts  
  
  
~~~~~~~BEGIN~~?~~~~  
  
Sockbill, Dvorak, & Myrkor all stood in front of ROBOBOB's huge metal face, as he held SOCKJR in his metal grip, staring at him with his metal face.  
  
``What are we going to do, sockbill?" said Dvorak trembling with fear  
  
``I dont know but wed better do it fast" said Sockbill  
  
``I have an idea" said Myrker  
  
``No wait we need to wait and plan" said Sockbill  
  
``But what about my idea" said murkor  
  
``Quiet, you bad person!" said Dvoark  
  
``Oh would you please get on with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said sockjr ``hes going to kill me!"  
  
So sockbill and dvorak and myrkor and sockbill huddled together and talked about what to do, and they decided thjat dvorak would use her wizard powers to get around ROBOBOB's sock-proof shell  
  
``Alright, here we go!" said Myrkor preparing his flame to burn away the shell, and he did and there was a huge hole in the shell that was like a hole in a sock-proof shell in the night Myrkor was all tired thogh so ROBOBOB whacked him with fire from his metal eyes and Murkor collapsed ``oh no" said Sockbill ``its only us" said sockbill to dvoark  
  
so sockbill threw socks into the hole in ROBOBOB's shell saving some to eat later until ROBOBOB exploded  
  
``hooray" said sock-jr ``now we can finally go home" and they did  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!! 


	2. CHAPOTER 3 the team gets valuable clues ...

Story (c) NekoJessica!!! Eat That Sock (c) Canjo!!!!!  
  
  
Title: Eat That Sock MYSTERY?  
  
Chapter 3: A Reluctant Ally  
  
() = characters thogts  
  
---BEGIN---  
  
``Well myrkor are you going to help us find sockjr?" said sockbill  
  
``Argh! I'm the villian! I shouldn't help!" said myrkor  
  
``But we need your help! Only you know what happened" said dvorak  
  
``Well...ok..........but Im not happy about this v.v;" said myrkor  
  
So myrkor and dvorak and sockbill all piled in there sock-car and drove to the fishing-village from ETS RPG to ask for help   
  
In fishing village dvorak and myrker and sockbill found it invaded by king ihatefishs cronies!!!! so they threw socks at them until they died, then king ihatefish came out and said ``argh, you beat me before, I wont let it happen again!!!" he said., but they threw socks at him until he died  
  
``argh you beat me but I wont tell what happened to sockjr" he said as he died  
  
``what a waste!" said murker ``we didnt get any information at all!"  
  
so sockbill and dvorak and mykror got in the car again and followed king ihatefish's hint about where sockjr went until they got to where told them to go it was dark and scary and dvorak was afraid  
  
``its all right dvorak" said sockbill ``youre ok as long as your with me!"  
  
``ok" said dvorak and they went in but they were still scared  
  
``oh no, its too dark" they said ``who will give us light???" they said  
  
``I have an idea" said Mykrer ``what if I use my flame to make ligth" and he did and it wasnt dark any more because he used his flame to make light in a flamelike manner  
  
``it sure is a good thing your helping is myrkor" said sockbill ``dont mention it, and you can call my myrky" said myrkor  
  
suddenly the darkness lit up and there was someone they hadnt seen in forever!!!  
  
it was ROBOBOB, from ets 2!!!  
  
``ha ha ha" said ROBOBOB ``you thogt you beat me but you didnt and now I have sockjr. Im going to melt him into oil to use on my robotic self in an oil-like manner. it is revenge since sockjr beat me in ets2"  
  
``help me!" said sockjr ``ROBOB is gonna melt me down into oil to use on his robotic self in an oil-like manner! by the way, why is myrkor helping you and who is that sockbill???"  
  
``its dvorak!" said sockbill ``I dont know what she is or where shes from but thats ok"  
  
``well it doesnt matter" said ROBOBOB ``because I have a new sock-resistant exterior & you cant beat me!!!"  
  
WHAT WILL SOCK-BILL, DVORAK AND MYRKOR DO???  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. CHAPTER 2 a new partner? lol not the hom...

author's note: Eat That Sock and all its characters are (c) Canjo, whois my personal IDOL  
this is listed under Banjokazooie because theres no EAT THAT SOCK! secion!!!  
  
this fanfic (c) 2002 NekoJessica!!!  
  
title: Eat That Sock MYSTERY?  
  
chapter 2: a new partner?  
  
() = characters thogts (the *m---- thing got hard to write!!!) (note what I just said wasnt a characters thogt it was an authors note) (not neighter was that) (or that) (or that)  
  
---BEGIN?---  
The breeze gently drifted by sockbill as he stared at the sky. (Surely sockjr couldntve left me like sockbob did.) That would be unfair and who was this dvorak person??? sockbill was confused by dvorak.  
  
``look sockbill if we want to try to get sockjr we need to go now ok?" said dvorak  
  
``ok" said sockbill  
  
``well are we gonna get going or not?" said dvorak  
  
``get going of course" said sockbill  
  
``well where does he usually go when he disapers" said dvorak  
  
``well in super ETS he went to a place with a penguin..." said sockbill  
  
``lets go there then" said dvorak  
  
``ok" said sockbill, and they did but it was hard to get there in the traffic  
  
``I hate this traffic" said sockbill, (I hate this traffic) he thogt  
  
``so do I" said dvorak, agreeing  
  
``hey look the traffic next to us is mooving" said sockbill  
  
``its alaywas like that" said dvorak  
  
``I wonder why" said sockbill as there car moved 1 inch out of 300000000000000000000.1 left to the penguin place where they were headed.  
  
``hmm" said dvorak  
  
``wait I have an idea" said sockbill ``Ive done this before if I eat socks the car goes faster do you have any?" asked sockbill so sockbill started eating socks  
  
``hey let me try" said dvorak and dvorak started eating them too  
  
So they were eating socks together when they both bit onto the ends of one and they ate it up to each other like that scene in that disney movie lady and the trap with the dogs and the spaghetti except with socks and two stick figured until sockbills mouth touched her lips and they kissed and a big cartoon pink heart came out.  
  
suddenly flashes of light and big noises happened because sockbill & dvorak werent paying attention to the road and they got to their destination and crashed into it.  
  
``well were finally here, in that big castle utimnu" said dvorak  
  
``alright its certainly been a while!" said sockbill and they went inside to ask the king about sockjr  
  
but the king was not there  
  
``oh yeah we forgot to save him in the last game oh well" said sockbill so they drove back to where they started and asked myrker what happened  
  
``I dont know" said myrkor, his blue flame flickering in the wind in a windlike manner.  
  
Suddenly sockbill and dvorak heard a voice that they hadn't heard in a really long time...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. CHAPTER 5 Enter Harry Potter

characters c canjo & jk rowling  
story c NEKOJESIKAKEKEKE not GURLNLINE  
  
CHAPTER 5: ENTER HARRY POTTER  
  
``my what a wonderful day ^o^" said Harry potter at hogwarts one summer day  
  
But then suddenly a car fell from the sky in a rain of socks  
  
``Whoops we got side-tracked on the way home" said sock-bill ``but now We can be un-sidetracked ^.~"  
  
so the car went away  
  
``what was that all about????" asked harry potter since he did not know what it was all about hehe  
  
THE END 


	5. CHAPTER 1

author's note: Eat That Sock and all its characters are (c) Canjo, whois my personal IDOL  
  
this fanfic (c) 2002 NekoJessica!!!  
  
title: Eat That Sock MYSTERY?  
  
*SB = sock-bills POV  
*M = myrkors POV  
*SJ = sock-jrs POV  
*? = ?s PROV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*S ------  
where are you sockbob? ever since you died I've been looking for you. the wind ruffles sockbills hair in a windlike manner. Im so sorry I had to kill you, sockbob...flameETERNAL would have destroyed all of Sockae if we hadnt.Im so sorry...I never meant to heart you...I thought youd be free when we blew up flamETERNAL I didnt know youd die if he did!  
Its been so long... since I saw through your head in that special way. Why did you leave me? Remember when I first saved you and sock-jr in super ets??? We were so happy...  
And then in ETSX, he came back! And he said he hated me! I feel so rotten.  
  
  
*Sj ------  
look at sockbill over there. the wind is ruffling his hair in a windlike manner. he is so nostalgic for those days when sockbob was alive...I am too, but not as much as him! One would think he actually LOVED him or something. Argh! Filthy homosexual thoughts! I must suppress them! Sockbill, though...hes always seemed kind of fruity...I wonder if we...no! No! No thoughts! I can't think that! I hate gayness! I hate it hate it hate it! But sockbill...no!  
I need to think this over. Im straight, right? right?  
  
  
*SB ------  
I dont like the way sock-jrs looking at me. I think he thinks Im crazy. Well Im not. I'll go eat some socks to prove it! sock-jr hurried off to the nearest red girder to eat some delicious socks. Mmmmmm, today they're chocolate!  
  
  
*Sj --------  
Hey, looks like Sockbills having fun. I wonder if I could join...wait oh no! oh no! help me!  
  
*M -----  
Mwahaha, look at these fools. I have taken them hostage without them realizing it! Hey...? What is that shadow...? ARGH!  
  
*SB ------  
Whered sock-jr go?? I saw myrker take him but now I only see myrker and no sock-jr where is he?  
  
*M ------  
Argh...my head...what happened? Heres sockbill, hes asking me whered sock-jr go I dont know leave me alone.  
  
*? ------  
I am swooping down from the sky to help you, sockbill and murker hey my names dvorak who`re you two??  
  
*SB -----  
who could this be? It is a mystery, as is what happened to sockjr!!!!!!!  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
